


Heart in Hand

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Heart in Hand<br/>Author: Geekgrrllurking<br/>Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.<br/>Fandom: Once Upon A Time<br/>Pairing: Swan Queen<br/>Rating:  PG<br/>Words: 500<br/>Spoilers: Up to and including Season 3, Episode 16, It’s Not Easy Being Green.<br/>AN:  I cannot believe that Regina would trust her heart to Robin Hood. Just a little mind ramble about that and what could have happened instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in Hand

“Did he fall for it?” 

Regina smiles as she shuts the apartment door and you know that Robin did. The fool. As if Regina would trust just anyone with something so precious.

“Of course he did. Would this face lie?” Regina purses her lips and strikes a pose, blinking innocently. As if.

You arch your eyebrow in response and wisely say nothing.

“Are you sure about this?” You ask her one last time; after all it is a big risk, for both of you. She takes a step closer and then another, stopping mere inches from you, deadly serious.

“Absolutely.” Her fingers trail along your arm, sending a shiver along your skin, the tingle of magic and unspoken promises tickling there. Your eyes lock and time stands still.

You see it in her eyes, her defences dropped, her walls fallen like so much debris at your feet. She is naked before you and it is breathtaking. All her happy endings are in your hands, or will be. 

Maybe they always were.

“Do it, Emma.” You barely hear her words; you are so lost in her gaze. And then you move against her, hand against her chest, pressing further, deeper into her very being. Her eyes widen at the intimate touch, her breath catching and holding. The tingle of magic sparks along your fingers and then you feel it, beating in time with your own.

Regina’s heart.

You swallow hard and gently pull it, not wanting to hurt her. It’s warm to the touch and fits in the palm of your hand easily. You delicately shift away and before you know it, you are staring at her heart in your hand.

A wave of emotion washes over you, and you feel like this is wrong, that you are once again a thief in the night. You glance up at Regina’s dark eyes, not sure what to say but something must show in your eyes.

“Emma, you can’t steal what has been freely given to you, my dear.” Regina tips your chin up and smiles. “Now take what is already yours.”

Her heart still beats, strong and steady, black murky patches covering the delicate surface, but the dark shadows are unable to hide the center glowing bright within. There is good inside, you knew it all along.

“I’ll take good care of it, I swear.” You look back up, your eyes lock once more, something passing between you. Something you’re not quite ready to face yet. Something else you’ve known all along if you are honest with yourself.

“I know you will.” Regina’s large dark eyes speak volumes, faith, trust and something else lurking just behind that. “You’re the saviour after all.”

A moment passes and you just breathe, watching as she reaches out and places her hand on top of the heart in your hand.

“You’re my saviour.” Regina waits now, watching for your reaction, laying herself truly bare. 

You smile and nod at the truth of her words.

“I am.”


End file.
